


哥谭Omega的生存指南

by ian_270



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Omega Oswald Cobblepot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ian_270/pseuds/ian_270
Summary: 本章含强制暴力描写





	1. 谜鹅篇

乌云笼罩着哥谭，就像阳光从未存在过，暴雨也似泄愤般击打着这古老陈旧的建筑。

阿卡姆精神病院

棚顶昏黄的灯光勉强起着照明的作用，黑色的霉菌自墙角滋生。

Oswald屏着气紧闭了下眼睛，再度睁开，嘴角弯起个讽刺的笑容，“你再说一遍。”

“我希望你能跟我回去”，对面的人绷着脸，嘴角紧抿，身上的绿西装也打理得格外笔挺，就像在告诉他这根本没有商量的余地。

噗，像是听到了什么好笑的东西，Oswald大声地嗤笑一声。

“为什么？”他身体前倾，像是在威胁，但桌子挡住了他，“或者换个说法…”

他歪歪头故作疑惑，“凭什么？”

这个动作让Riddler隐隐闻到了对方身上飘来的属于其他男人的精液味，也更清楚地看到了隐藏在破旧病服下的血痂和咬痕。

“就凭我是你的Alpha！”他突兀地用拳头砸向桌子，木质桌面发出惨烈的一声，嗓音也因怒吼而沙哑。

如果不是一旁还站着保安，他很可能会就着这个姿势把那只企鹅直接掐死在椅子里。

Oswald靠回椅背，笑的直发抖，甚至还流出了几滴眼泪，固定在桌上的手铐也随着他的动作发出刺耳的撞击声。

“我的Alpha？！”他声音都开始变得高昂起来，“well，让我们回忆一下。

Oswald，昨晚只是场意外，就当什么也没发生好吗？Oswald，我找到爱情了，你一定不会阻止我们的对吗？”

他惟妙惟肖地模仿着，以至于Riddler在一瞬间就能回想起他说这些话时的场景。

“哦，还有这个”，企鹅的表演越发生动，甚至还配上了恶心的深情的表情，“Isabelle是我的一切，而你杀了她，那你就得死。”

“是Isabella！”Riddler吼道，他坚信这看起来那么令人厌恶，完全是因为Oswald那副嘴脸。

他吸了口气，让自己冷静一点。“如果你是在讽刺我杀了你，那我只能告诉你，我并不后悔，更不可能为此给你道歉。”

在Oswald凶狠地瞪着眼睛试图反击时，他继续说道：“但我是在履行一个Alpha的义务，如果你的脑子还没有被疯子打到完全傻掉的话，你就该知道我是你能摆脱这里的唯一机会！”

“那真是谢谢你的好意了，Mr. Nygma. ”Oswald突然平静下来，微笑着，第一次这样称呼他，“但我宁愿留在这被操死！”他陡然拔高音量，一字一顿地说着，牙齿恶狠狠地咬合，“都不可能跟着你这个白痴走！”

Riddler一把掐住Oswald的腮帮，将他从椅子上提了起来，但不等他有更进一步的动作一旁的保安就把他从企鹅身上揪了下来。

“探视时间到了，先生。”

他不得不被架着胳膊往铁丝网门外拽去。

“Oswald！你总有一天会求我带你走的！”他仍然不放弃地回头威慑着，“现在整个哥谭都知道你是个Omega！不会再有人听从你了，你孤立无援！”

“即便如此我也不需要你的帮助！”Oswald不甘示弱地喊了回去，手铐被扯的喀喇喀喇直响，如果不是被栓着他可能已经冲上去给那个混蛋几拳了，“下次见到你，我一定会把你那个不安分的下身切碎！最好是用电锯！”

 

一年前

 

承诺永远是最易令人沉迷和沦陷的，即便人们根本无法预知它的有效期会是多久。

“我希望你知道，Oswald”，他们坐的那么近，对方深棕色的眼睛是他从未见过的深情和专注，“我愿意为你做任何事，你永远可以依靠我。”

与记忆中母亲的话重叠，无意间这就像撬开他心灵的一把钥匙，让他立刻就相信这份承诺会如同母亲给他的爱一样，不求回报且永恒。

他伸出手臂，缓慢且依恋地抱住他的幕僚长，任由自己沉醉在那清冽又让人心安的信息素里。

刚经历过波折后的安逸和自心底涌上的情感让他的荷尔蒙开始蒸腾。

Oswald不自觉地拉近了他们的距离，脖颈厮磨。手臂与胸膛的接触抚慰了他的同时，却也更进一步刺激了他的情动。

直至那压制多年的信息素终于冲破了抑制剂的屏障，悄悄自腺体溢出，在主人毫无觉察的情况下肆意散发出香甜的、带着诱惑以及渴求的气息。

身上的手臂收紧了，抚摸过Oswald的脊椎和微微凸起的肩胛。Edward感慨着市长太过瘦小的同时，追随本能地凑上那隐隐散发香气的脖颈。

是香水么？从未接触过Omega的幕僚长鲜有地作出了错误的推断。他将鼻尖贴上Oswald衣领上露出的一小段皮肤，甜腻的气味混合着体温渗进他的鼻腔，直直刺激着他的下丘脑。以至于他都没有意识到他们抱在一起的时间太长了，动作也过分亲密了。

一份湿糯的触感自脖颈处的腺体处传来，Ed舔了他一下，Oswald被刺激得往前一缩，更直接地撞进对方的胸口，这才意识到情况有些不对劲，他慌忙松开手向后退开，同时羞愧地注意到他亲自为Ed准备的睡衣已经被他揪的变形。

Oswald没敢抬头去看Ed的脸，只匆匆扫了眼他仍然带着血淋淋伤痕的脖子，便手足无措地坐到一旁。

“Ed，我…”他有些难以启齿，他不知道是应该告诉Ed他的心意，还是仅告诉他自己是个Omega的事实，又或者什么也不该说，继续维持以前那种微妙的平衡。

他双手搓着膝盖，最终还是决定先回头看Ed一眼。

他知道自己身体在发热，却不知道他的脸颊上已是一片潮红，映的眼眸如同宝石般碧绿。他刚一侧过头，嘴唇就被堵住了。

Edward吸吮着他的唇瓣，就好像里面有什么甜蜜的汁液，半合起的双眼仅剩下情欲不断沉淀。

但Oswald并没注意到这点，震惊过后，便是因对方和自己有着相同的心意的狂喜，甚至为此感激涕零。这是他自出生以来经历过最幸福的事了，哪怕当选市长都不及这万分之一，他从不敢想除了母亲外还会再有其他人爱他。

只是他低估了自己信息素的影响力，尤其对这样一个从未见过O的Alpha来说，仅仅是荷尔蒙的吸引就足以营造出一个爱情的假象让他沦陷了。

舌尖被咬住含进了对方嘴里，不曾被他人触碰过的身体正被肆意摸索着，Oswald深知自己在这方面毫无经验，却也不曾想会被动到这种程度。他除了抓着Ed的肩膀承受外，什么也做不了，对方的每一下触碰都足以令他颤抖不已。

“Ed…”他轻声唤着。

在对方过度用力啃噬他的颈项时，Oswald只是忍耐着疼痛轻轻吻着他脖子上的勒痕。很难想象一直被当做施虐狂的他，对爱人会有这样的温柔，只因那些伤痕是Ed为他牺牲的标志，也是他爱意的直接来源。

原本整齐的西服上装已经被扯的乱七八糟，衬衫纽扣被解开了一半。Edward探进市长的衣服下摆，在那光滑的后腰和柔软的腹部揉捏着。

他另一只手向上，即便Oswald瘦的连肋骨都能摸清，却因着几颗未解开的扣子使得裁剪得体的衬衫仍没什么余地地绷在身上。不过他并没有解开的打算，借着布料的弹力他将手挤了进去，手掌不留缝隙地感受着对方胸口滑腻的肌肤，指尖摸到一侧柔软的乳粒上来回按压着。

“Ed…！”Oswald抓着他的胳膊，不知道是想让他继续，还是把手拿出来。他的身体颤抖着，很明显地感到有一股液体从他的后穴流了出来。

就像是感受到了他的需求，Ed又安抚似的亲了亲他的嘴，一只手仍然玩弄着他的乳房，另一只手则转而去解他的皮带扣。

“我们去卧室吧…” 难得地Oswald也感受到了羞耻，在这个白天他的员工时不时会来回走动的客厅里。

“但我现在就想要你，Oswald. ”Edward来回亲吻着他的脸颊和眼睛，信息素的影响下使他说出的话都有些不像自己。

他拉过Oswald的手贴近自己肿胀的下体，同时把Oswald向上抱起了一点，将其黑色的西装裤褪下一截，露出被内裤包裹着的圆润的屁股。

Oswald只略微挣扎了一下，就还是顺从的任由Edward摆弄，尽管紧张和羞耻令他呼吸急促。他隔着睡裤摸了摸对方的勃起，与自己不同的、Alpha独有的硕大让他脸红。但他还是鼓起勇气将手探了进去，挑开内裤生涩地握住那根滚烫的柱体。

性器上柔软温凉的触感让Edward直接把Oswald抱了起来，使其分开腿半跪在自己大腿两侧。裤子早已被完全褪下并踢到一旁，即便是注重仪表的Oswald也无暇估计他那昂贵的下装。

隔着湿透的内裤，Edward在他的臀缝间来回滑动着，而后又向前揉了揉他包裹在布料中的睾丸和阴茎。更多的爱液从后穴里涌了出来，一部分甚至透过内裤边缘流到了大腿上。

Oswald趴在他肩膀上轻喘，握着他阴茎的手却是忘了动作。Edward惩罚似的咬了下他的脖子，而后干脆拉过他的腰贴近自己，手在沾了爱液的滑腻的大腿根摸了一圈后，便伸进他形同虚设的内裤里直接插进了那湿透的小肉洞。

Oswald身体下意识地向前躲去，轻轻叫了一声，声音正钻进Ed的耳朵。Edward拉过他红透了的脸和他接吻，手指则更深地向他身体里抠挖着。

他将Oswald的遮羞布彻底拽了下来，让其下体完全暴露在外，空气里香甜的气息几近饱和。他稍微退出手指拉扯着那脆弱的洞口，把着Oswald的腰向自己已经被冷淡多时的阴茎按去。

Oswald这才真正慌张起来，“Ed…Ed，我们去床上再弄吧”，他请求道，声音有些沙哑。

“再坚持一下”，Ed吻着他的嘴角安抚道，“一会儿就带你去床上。”

充足的体液让进入并没有那么困难，阴茎头部顺势就滑了进去，但穴口撕裂的疼痛仍然存在，仿佛没有尽头的进入也让Oswald彻底失去了安全感。

他挣动着试图起身逃开，或者至少减缓这种插入，但一条伤腿让他很难在这种半跪半坐的状态下使上力气，更何况Ed是真的在用力向下按他。

“Ed，停下！求你了”，他倒吸着气，几乎要哭出来，完全的弱势让他本能向掌控他的Alpha求情。

Edward将视线从他们交合的地方移走，抬起头，Oswald的语调让他想起了他在树林里向自己求救的那晚。

他盯着那双湿润的眼睛，直接向上挺动了一下，全部没入。

 

卧室内

Oswald终于如愿躺到了自己舒适的大床上，但他根本无暇享受这些。被Alpha的初次开苞的身体直接进入了一次短暂的发情期。

他仰躺着，不自觉地夹紧在他腿间律动的人，流出的液体已经在床上湿了一大摊。他的脸上布满汗水，头发也软趴趴地散落着。红晕间翠绿的眼睛有些失神，眼角还挂着几道尚未干涸的泪痕。

他的衣服已经被完全脱掉了，浑身赤裸地陷在床单里任人奸淫。Edward正抓着他那条伤腿在他身下挺动着，并恶意地将他的腿折成一个足以引起阵痛的程度。

红肿的穴口已被摩擦多时，带出的浊白的液体也证明这早已不是第一次了。他伸出手臂，示意Ed弯下腰，索取了一个缠绵的吻。

这次的高潮来的缓慢又绵长，Oswald忍不住一边低声叫着一边摆动着胯部迎合。他紧紧揽着Ed的肩膀，有些惊恐地意识到身体里似乎有什么正在悄悄打开。

一道更为湿热且紧致的穴口在他先前的敏感处敞开。

Edward在数次刮过那里后也感受到了那隐蔽的存在。他向后退出了一点，开始研磨起那处狭小的肉缝。

那里的敏感程度较原来只是更甚，仅仅是触碰就叫Oswald禁不住地夹紧了甬道，大量的爱液从中涌出。

他抠抓着Ed压制着他的肩膀和手臂，承载不下的快感使他的呻吟都断断续续地带上了哭腔。

空气里甜腻的气息越发浓重，像烂熟的果子，饱含信息素的热液浇在Ed勃发的性器上。他抬了抬Oswald的腰，借着重力一举将龟头挤进了那窄小的肉穴。

快感如山倒，仅是插入的过程就似过电一般，更别说一进入就立即开始的律动，Oswald终于无法忍受地哭喊出来，那里到处都是极致的敏感。他大声叫着请求Edward停下，但小穴却不受控地向内挤压着。

紧致又滑腻，就如同在饥渴地吸吮着他的性器，Edward情动地抱起Oswald已经完全瘫软的躯体，张嘴咬住他脖颈处的腺体，同时下体深深地顶弄着。

一下下的撞击甚至开始顶进了Oswald的子宫，同等程度的痛苦与欢愉并存。他连挣扎的力气都不复存在了，只能回搂着Ed的脖颈，像抱着唯一一块救命浮木那样挂在他身上起伏。

快感逐渐积累至顶峰，Ed抓着他的腰做着最后的冲刺，牙齿早已刺破了他的皮肉，将自己的信息素注入了他的腺体。同时随着Ed的最后一次深入，独属于Alpha的结在他体内张开，卡住了他的子宫口，让Omega被迫承受着接下来的射精。

Oswald瘫在床上，感受着灼热的液体延绵不断地注入他的体内。在彻底昏睡过去前，他唯一做出的举动就是紧紧抓住Edward的手。就像是已经预知到了接下来的背叛，而做出的最后的挽留。


	2. 丑鹅篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章含强制暴力描写

太过深刻的伤痕哪怕已然痊愈也往往会于梦中再度裂开。

Oswald仿佛又回到了他的初夜。

梦境里，他再一次将自己完全交给了Ed，即使潜意识不断告诫自己这么做的后果，但那份早该消逝的爱意依旧澎湃着，一如当初。

就像在痛恨自己的软弱，梦中的旖旎与痛苦交织，无论怎样的缠绵也无法掩盖那份来自现实的残酷。本应香艳的梦境如梦魇般压制着他，如果不是颈窝时不时传来的刺痒，他可能还要困在这噩梦里无法挣脱。

Jerome像是发现了新玩具的小狗狗似的在Oswald的耳后和脖颈间又嗅又咬，同时抱着他的腰靠近自己，看Oswald没什么反应，又凑上前用他裂开的嘴唇碰了碰其喉间柔软的肌肤。只不过自从割了脸以后他的触觉就有些不太灵敏，像是隔着什么东西。哦也对，他确实有隔了层脸皮。

Oswald终于挣扎着醒了过来，感受到身上压着人吓得猛地一推，在看清那张脸后干脆尖叫着缩到了床角，枕头挡箭牌似的举在了胸前。

“嘶——，放轻松点，老伙计”，Jerome揉了揉被那精瘦的胳膊肘戳到的胸口，手又重新摸上Oswald紧着往后蜷缩的大腿，“你昨天已经让我满足了，虽然我不介意再来一次…”

“天”，Jerome突然怪叫一声，他看到了Oswald脸颊边的泪痕，立刻嫌恶起来，“你哭了？我以为我已经治好你了。”

什么？Oswald惊愕地摸上自己湿润的面庞，残存的液体顺着他的手掌滑落。但他很快就反应过来，尖刻地反击道：“滚开！这不关你的事！”

他用力踢蹬着，想要踹开这个已经强奸过他一次的男人，但脚腕很快就被拉住了。Jerome压住他不老实的腿，若无其事地侧身躺下，单手拄着头。

“是因为你那个老情人吗？”他若有所思地皱着眉，就像是真的很关心Oswald为什么哭一样，但不等对方反驳，就又烦躁地摆摆手，“噁，爱什么的，太无聊了。”

Oswald重重地翻了个白眼，只想抽回腿，赶紧应付走这个可怕的Alpha。

Jerome却蓦地想到什么似的眼睛一亮，“不过你为他湿了是不是？！我闻到了！”他的语调兴奋起来，立刻坐起身开始拽Oswald的裤子。

“什么？！我没有！”Oswald被这突兀的袭击吓到了，在Jerome的魔爪下死命保卫着自己的裤子，“放开手！你这个疯子！”

但他还是被翻了过去，Jerome固定着他的脖子，硬是从后面连同底裤把他的下装扯了下去，Oswald很清楚地听见一声布料撕破的声音。

“难怪你今天闻着像刚从蜜罐里捞出来一样”，Jerome舔舔嘴，握住他不断扭动的腰，在他湿漉漉的臀瓣间摸了一把，而后好奇地盯着沾到白色皮手套上散发着甜味的爱液。

“你知道吗，我一大早就被你从隔壁叫醒了，就因为这个味道。”

他一把捞回稍一松手就向前躲开的企鹅，拽着他的屁股直接撞上自己裤子下的勃起，这让Oswald立马老实下来。

“我们昨天玩的太着急了，小企鹅，”他拍了拍Oswald软乎乎的臀肉，继续用戴着手套的手指戳弄着那一碰就下意识收缩的穴口，语气有些遗憾，“我都没来得及好好尝尝你。”

这话让Oswald有种不好的预感，他回头看去，果然看到对方正一脸亢奋又疑惑地把沾满淫水的手指放到裂开的嘴里啜着。

信息素直接刺激到味蕾，Jerome咂着嘴，像是尝到了什么天堂般的味道似的，“天，这简直比嗑药还刺激！”

Oswald瞬间红了脸，“死红毛！变态！”他几乎喊破了音，无法忍受地拽过床前的台灯向后掷去。

Jerome连忙往旁边一闪，堪堪躲掉，铁制的台灯罩在他的脸上刮了道小口，而后在身后的墙上撞了个稀碎。

他回头看了看崩到床上和地上的碎片，又抬手摸了下脸，鲜红的血迹染到了他的白手套上。

尖利的笑声从他喉间溢出，并变得越来越刺耳可怖，Oswald这才后知后觉地为刚才的行为害怕起来。

“这样就对了！Pengy！”Jerome异常激动得拍了下手，“我们就该这么玩！”

Oswald连忙合上腿勉强掩着下体往床的另一头退去，但不等他侧身提上裤子，Jerome就从后方扯住他的头发，猛地磕向一旁的金属床柱。

“啊——！”Oswald惨叫一声，打磨粗糙的边缘划破了他的头皮，很快，温热的血液就大片流了下来，染红了他一半的视线。

“Oops，”Jerome毫无歉意地扬了扬眉，就像刚刚只是不小心敲碎了一颗核桃。他拖过Oswald不断挣扎的身体，掀开他遮住小半块屁股的病号服，俯身在他尾椎处亲了亲。

“这回让我们来好好研究一下，亲爱的小企鹅，为什么你这里总是这么湿…”

眩晕笼罩住了Oswald，他的脸越来越沉地陷进了床单里，下体被舔弄的刺激也逐渐变得麻木，他慢慢合上眼，在感受到臀肉被狠狠咬住的同时，彻底陷入了昏厥。

Oswald再次醒来是因为疼痛，并惊惧地意识到Jerome仍在他身后。他体内尚未张开的隐蔽的穴口正被强行抠挖着，未在发情期的他那处干瘪得连塞根手指都费劲。

“你在干什么？！”他慌忙回过头，但立刻就眼前一黑跌了回去，鼻尖仍然弥漫着脸上先前未擦去的血味。

“你醒了？太好了！”Jerome兴奋地拍了拍他的屁股，“我想操你那里！叫什么来着？哦，对，生殖腔！你们Omega特有的那个！快点，我想操你的生殖腔！”

“操你自己去吧！疯子！”Oswald气愤地向后啐了一口，不会有比这更无耻的话了。

但骂一个手指还插在自己身体里的Alpha永远都不是什么好的选择，更别说那根手指正抵着他体内最脆弱的地方。

“可我都已经找到了，Oswald”，Jerome蹙起眉就像他才是被冒犯到的人一样，“你不能这么扫我的兴。”

说着他用力往里一捅，直接塞进了大半根手指。

“啊…”Oswald痛苦地低叫一声，眼泪瞬间就涌了出来。

“那是在发情期才打开的，混蛋！”他回头骂着这个没有常识的Alpha。干涩的肉壁紧紧夹着这段时期不该出现的入侵物，敏感的表皮被坚硬的指甲刮蹭着。Oswald确信那一定是破了，不然不至于稍微动一下就扎心般的疼。

但与这里的干涩相反，甬道内因对生殖腔的强行插入而涌出大量爱液，自然的进化让Omega无论多么疼痛都能湿的一塌糊涂，因为交配往往是与痛苦并存的。

“这不好多了，Ozzie”，Jerome蘸了蘸外面的爱液，又加了根手指进去把那里操开了一点，“害的我还以为真的插不进去。”

“本来就……啊！”Oswald正要反驳，不想对方直接用手指扯着那处就妄图把阴茎顶进去。

他惊慌地挣动起来，“别弄了！进不来的！”但穴口被手指勾着，过多的动作只会让那处被撕扯得更疼。

Jerome不放弃地来回戳着，最后竟真被他一点点挤了进去，那处无论弹性还是湿润程度都较发情期时差了不少，但血液为他提供了最后的润滑。

穴口无疑是被撕裂了，Oswald闭着眼紧咬着床单，汗水和泪水流了满脸，混合着之前从额头流下的血迹可以说是狼狈不堪。

“Shit！”Jerome吸了口气，鲜少地骂了句脏话。他的额头同样布满了汗水，但更多是因为爽的，“你们Omega都这么紧吗？还是只有你这样？”

柔嫩的肉壁紧紧咬着他，一开始几乎无法抽送，但他还是一点点律动起来。

Oswald根本不想回答他的问题，身体随着他的每一下顶弄而疼痛得抽搐，他咬紧牙关忍耐着，但终究还是扛不住这剧痛再一次晕了过去。

 

／过去／

／码头／

灰蓝色的天空，哥谭的雨仿佛从未停歇过。远处的市区内不间断的警笛声是这座城市独有的背景音。

“你不可能再靠耍嘴皮逃脱这个，Oswald！我要让你遭受我所遭受过的痛苦！我…”

“我怀孕了，Ed.” Oswald绝望地说道，他身体前倾，微微颤抖着，真的就如同被雨水打湿了的小鸟一样。

“你说什么？！”Edward揪起他的衣领，提防他在耍什么花招。

“我是个Omega”，Oswald轻轻握上Ed抓着他的手，雨水让他们的手格外冰凉，“想必你也已经猜到了。我一直都想要告诉你，但是……”他紧闭了下眼睛，没再说下去。

他们都知道是什么原因，Ed连他们有过的交合都不愿承认，更何况他已经找到了另一份爱情。

“这就是我为什么总是失去控制的原因。”Edward呢喃着，回忆起那些无法解释的细节。

Oswald不再否认，只是看着他，渴求他能网开一面。

揪着衣领的手松开，Alpha的指节贴着胸口划过，直到此时Oswald仍会因这触碰而震颤不已。Edward解开了他的西服纽扣，手掌摸向他衬衫下的小腹。

那里只是微微隆起，但不再像以前那样的柔软证明着里面正孕育着生命。

“Ed，我爱你。”Oswald颤抖地说着，眼泪终于流了下来，“你现在应该相信了。你这是在谋杀自己的爱人和孩子。”

闻言Edward抬起头，手缓缓抚上Oswald越发瘦削的面颊，就像是第一次触碰他一样。

静默沉重地压着他们。

“Ed，说点什么”，Oswald带着哭腔地恳求着，又一滴眼泪从眼角滑落，流进了对方的指缝间，“求你了”

“我不爱你，Oswald. ”Edward终于开口，沙哑的嗓音都仿佛失了真。

他左手正了正枪，抵上Oswald的腹部

“我们也从来没有过什么孩子。”

碰，随着一声枪响，剧痛与寒意自腹部散开。肩膀被抓住向后推去，坠落

码头上男人的轮廓逐渐模糊，刺骨的河水将他彻底淹没。

“永别了，Oswald”

这是他落水前听到的最后一句话。

／ ／

 

Oswald猛吸一口气醒来，真的宛如刚被从冰冷的河水里捞上来。一旁的护士被他吓了一跳，托盘咣的一声掉到了地上。

他这才注意到自己正躺在医务室，脸上还戴着氧气罩。

Fuck！那疯子是直接把他干到了休克么！Oswald烦躁地一把扯掉脸上的呼吸器，身后的护士仍然见了鬼似的愣在原地。

“你还站在那干什么？！”他回头吼道，一看对方的表情他就明白，那群医生多半是以为他死定了。

但他哪是那么容易就死的，Oswald露出个扭曲的笑容，他还有那么多仇要报呢。

“先生，这是你要换的药。”女护士战战兢兢地把药盘放到床头，她是因为听说这是个Omega才被从女病房临时调过来的，但光这表情就比纯粹暴力倾向的病犯吓人多了，导致她都忘了嘱咐用法就匆忙跑了出去。

Oswald瞥了眼床头的纱布和药膏，不用想也知道是要抹到哪里的。刚醒来时还没有太大感觉，但在他不老实地动了几下之后，后穴里火辣辣的疼痛也反了上来。

他拿过药膏忍不住又骂起那个红毛变态。现在唯一庆幸的是无论怎样他都不可能再怀孕了，他摸了摸肚子上的疤痕，讽刺地笑了笑，这还要感谢Edward那一枪…

 

我呸！该死的Alpha，都活该被剁屌才对！


	3. 戈鹅篇

James Gordon，铁血硬汉警察，well，可能有一点吃软不吃硬，但在对科波特狠心上他一向擅长。

不过——那也是过去时了。

“Jim，救救我，求你了…”电话里是Oswald带着鼻音的请求。

是心理作用么？在得知对方是个Omega以后，那牙尖嘴利的声音听起来都柔软许多，这让人很难继续保持冷酷。

“你知道会发生什么，那里有一大半都是Alpha，而他们…”Jim听到一声啜泣喷在话筒上，“他们折磨我，强奸我，Jim！”

尾音里满是委屈，就像孩子在向父母抱怨学校的不公，只不过内容要严峻的多。

戈登头痛地揉了揉额角，警告自己不能因为那是个Omega就差别待遇，这太不专业了。

“Oswald，听我说，我不知道会发生这种事，我会联系阿卡姆的负责人…”

“Jim！”科波特责怪地喊到，明显不满于这样的答复，“我会遭受这些完全是因为你！别忘了，是你亲手把我送进来的！”

“那是因为你杀了…”

“我没有杀Martin！！”然后是企鹅气结的沉默。

这让戈登有些心虚，尤其在已经了解到索菲亚的真面目之后。

“你知道我之前在哪吗，我在抢救室！而我才来这不到一个月！”Oswald抽了抽鼻子，语气禁不住的哀怨，“你该对我负责的，Jim…”

“我…”

但企鹅根本没打算听他解释，就像他也不打算仅给他一个理由。

“那些凶杀案”，企鹅突然说道，“那些一夜间发疯的良民”

“什么？”果然这话让戈登瞬间精神起来，“你怎么知道？！”

“是Jerome，”Oswald轻笑了下，稍微恢复了点那种狡黠，“警探，不要小瞧我，即便在阿卡姆我也有自己的情报网”

“Jerome？”戈登皱起眉，“他怎么可能？他还被关在…”

“总有办法的，而且这只是他计划的第一步”

Oswald瞟了眼走廊那头，病房里他挑起的‘小骚乱’眼看着要平定下来，保安们也很快就能抽出手找他这个失踪人口了。

“什么计划？！Oswald，你说清楚…”

“救我出去，Jim.” Oswald微笑着贴近话筒，声音特意营造得暧昧，“我会把我所知都告诉你”

“嘿！Oswald！到底……”

嘟嘟嘟

“Shit！”戈登气愤地摔下只剩盲音的电话。好了，这下他又要为了那只小鸟违规了！

 

“在用我们的小秘密做交易吗？Pengy——”

刚挂上电话，身后就传来此时最不愿听到的嗓音。

Oswald被吓得差点失了平衡，咣当一声撞到旁边的铁质办公桌上。不过他还是立即转过身，像个炸毛的猫一样，抽出偷来的剪刀指向来人。

“离我远点！！疯子！”他咬牙切齿，就像面对杀父仇人。

“哇哦，”Jerome盯着离他不到10厘米的凶器，失望地瘪瘪嘴，“你还真够不友好的”

“你来这做什么？！他们怎么会放你进来…”

“是Jimmy吗？”Jerome没理他，转而看向电话，“向条子求助，eww”，他夸张地皱着鼻子

“你那个老情人呢？还是说——你现在更喜欢制服一类？…”

“那不关你的事！”Oswald呵斥道，威胁地晃了下剪刀，但其实手已经开始抖了。他不知道刚才的对话被听去多少，也猜不透Jerome会对此作何反应。

“不过说来我也是穿过警服的，呐，你一定看过的，都上电视了。”Jerome自顾自地说着，骄傲地理了下头发，挺直身板展示自己，“那帅呆了不是吗？”

“少在那臭美了！”企鹅嫌弃地哧了一声。

“但你看，Ozzie，”Jerome突然贴近他，声音陡然阴厉起来，“我现在非常不希望被警察打扰，尤其在我们讨论过的这件事上”

胸前的剪刀被不容拒绝地向反方向掰去，Oswald白嫩的手指头被绞的通红，直至唯一的武器彻底脱了手。

男人捏着他的后颈，剪刀锋利的尖刃在他颤抖的唇瓣上来回戳着，最后还伸进那张小嘴里搅了搅。

“你最好能管好自己的小鸟嘴，Ozzie.”

“不过当然啦”，Jerome亲了下Oswald吓得发白的脸蛋，咧开个笑容，“也千万别忘了向我们的老朋友问声好。”

 

“Jim，Jim！你不能把我关到那里！”Oswald拼命往后缩着，而戈登正扯着他的袖子往笼子那边拽。

从某个层面说，James Gordon其实是个绅士，尤其和那些恨不得把手塞进他裤子里的保安相比。就像现在，他只是抓着他的外套布料，而非同以前那样毫不避讳地捏着他瘦小的肩膀。

就是太紧张了，Oswald想，这让他显得有点死心眼。

“诶，你说得对”，戈登停下脚步，这才头痛地注意到笼子里的Alpha。Oswald过于甜蜜的味道熏的他分心，当然也让那些毫无自制的罪犯们亢奋得要掀翻笼子，他们一个个扒着栏杆，像盯着块肥肉似的盯着他手上的小企鹅。

这让警官原地踌躇起来，即便是哥谭也没有专门关Omega的地方，这种稀少又脆弱的群体通常只可能是受害者。

“我可以呆在你的休息室。” Oswald靠过来，摸了摸Jim的手臂，似乎早就想好了这个答案。

“不行！”戈登下意识就拒绝了。

“为什么不？！”Oswald又贴近一些，如果不是周围还有人，他可能已经钻到男人怀里了，“你随时可以看着我，而且就那些非专用的牢房，你肯定也不放心我一个人在那。”

是信息素的原因吗，戈登想，自己已经接连找不出理由反驳Oswald了。

 

咔喇

他重新扣好企鹅的手铐，铁链正好穿过床头。Oswald坐在他用于‘临时休息’的小床上（而事实上他晚上也经常睡在这），因为要迁就手腕，身子只能可怜兮兮地斜倚着。

“你还好？”即便是戈登，当床上有个惹人怜爱的Omega时也难得会心软。更何况从一进来Oswald就倒抽着气，像是在忍受什么剧烈的疼痛。

“嘶，我可能扯到伤口了。”Oswald咧了咧嘴，声音有点打颤，额头汗津津地抵着墙。

这让戈登不太舒服，他好久没看到这样狼狈的企鹅了。灰白的小脸尖了不少，脑袋上还顶着块纱布，衣领下的皮肤明显有被虐待的痕迹。

他费了很大劲才没有一时脑热帮企鹅把手铐打开。

“需要我叫医生吗？”

“不用了，我不想让那些法医的手碰我。”企鹅显得有些烦躁，但很快又平静下来，“Jim，能帮我拿些纱布吗？”

他虚弱地笑了一下，就像个好脾气的病号而非罪犯，“我口袋里有药膏，出院的时候医生让我带出来了些。”

“…好…我去拿。”，戈登隐约感觉不对，却又说不上来，只能确定好企鹅的手被铐的好好的，周围除了柔软的床单也再没其他危险物品。

 

“呦，你还知道出来。”哈维不怎么高兴地打趣道。

“什么？”戈登顺着他的方向看了眼休息室的门，“这不好笑，哈维。那可是企鹅。”

“哦，是吗？可你闻着就像个青春期的毛头小子”

戈登笑着摇了摇头不想理他，径直向医务室走去。

“听着，伙计！”哈维从后方拽住他，“我是认真的。我知道你没怎么见过Omega，但绝对没你想的那么好应付。如果你只是想操一次，OK. 但他说的鬼话半句也不要信！”

“哦，哈维，”戈登像听到什么天方夜谭似的，“我真的没想对他做什么。”

“呵，跟你的小兄弟说去吧。”布洛克披上外套，“我先走了。”

“你上哪去？”这回轮到Jim拽住他了。

“下班了，伙计。”哈维无语地敲了敲手表，“还说没想什么，连时间都搞不清…”

 

戈登前脚刚出去，Oswald就从袖子里顺出根曲别针，这还是他刚才在外面大厅偷的。

哦，感谢Omega信息素，如果是平时Jim无论如何也会发现的。

他熟练地将曲别针掰直，伸到钥匙孔里试探地戳着。

喀，没一会儿，手铐就应声而开。

Oswald勾起嘴角，又坚定地将松开的手铐扣了回去，曲别针被掖到一旁的被褥底下。

他需要的不仅仅是逃出去这么简单。

 

“你伤到哪了？”

“后腰上，Jim.”企鹅哼唧着靠到床头上，戈登掀开他的上衣，果然在靠近腰侧的地方看到一块方形的纱布，但旁边尚未消退的爱欲痕迹让他坐立不安起来。

“怎么了？”

“不，没什么”，戈登伸手撕开那块胶布，提醒自己那些都是暴行的罪证，而他绝不应该对此产生什么旖旎的想法。

纱布下盖着的是块咬痕，那完整地就像真的要从Oswald身上撕下块肉一样。戈登熟练地擦掉从边缘渗出的血迹，又在上面涂上药膏，从军经验让他对这些简单的医疗并不陌生。

可他忍不住去重建造成这块伤口的过程，还有那些吻痕、掐痕，以及一道像是皮带抽打的痕迹，一直延伸至包裹着圆润屁股的裤腰里。

这也要怪企鹅一直若有若无的喘息，在Jim给他伤口涂药的时候，碰到某处还会向前缩一下。

“别动！”戈登握了一下他的腰，又立刻松开了。

Oswald的腰很细，触感也软的惊人，腰线是有别于Alpha的弧度，完美地连接着下方桃型的臀部。他甚至开始理解那些给他留下痕迹的人，这样的身体就应该放在手里玩弄…

不，他在想些什么！戈登晃了下脑袋，他一定是被信息素熏昏了头脑。

“Jim…这就是他们对我做的，”Oswald侧过头，垂着眼睫，“侮辱、折磨，而我甚至连反抗都做不到！”

戈登看向那张瘦削的小脸，一时不知该说什么。

“我已经不再是个以前那个企鹅了，” Oswald抬起绿眼睛看着他，里面竟然有点湿润，“我现在只是个下贱的Omega，Alpha胯下的奴隶，只要他们想，我就要撅起屁股挨操，不会有人再尊重我。”

“你只是被吓到了，” 戈登忍不住抬手擦掉他脸上的泪珠，“不是所有Alpha都那么坏的。”

“是的，是的，我知道，”Oswald抽泣着，微笑地在他手上蹭了一下，“你就是个好人，Jim. 我从来都没有看错过，如果不是你我早就死在冰冷的河水里了。”

Jim温暖的手掌在他脸上摩挲着，这鼓励了企鹅，他笑的更加真挚，扇动着被泪水打湿的睫毛，绿眼睛里还闪着光。

“那个承诺仍然有效，我的老朋友，你可以对我做任何事，我永远都不会有怨言”

他专注地看着眼前的Alpha，“我会成为你一个人的奴隶，你的Omega…”

脸上的手蓦然离开，这让Oswald的笑容也瞬间垮了下来。

“你到底想做什么？” 戈登贴好最后一块胶布，向后退开，眉头也皱了起来。

“你…你不信任我？Jim…”Oswald看起来就像要委屈地哭了，而事实上他也确实哭了，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉下来。“我什么时候害过你！”

但戈登对此丝毫不领情，只是无奈地叹口气，“Oswald，省省你那套把戏吧，我们又不是刚刚认识。”

这话让那张哭的惨兮兮的小脸瞬间涨红了，绿眼睛里的脆弱也收了起来，“Fine！如果你非要这样来！”

企鹅的鼻翼微微抽动着，又变回了那个伶牙俐齿的小混蛋，“我只是想要点保护，Jim！像我这种人一旦失了势是不可能有好下场的，更何况我又是个该死的Omega！”

说到这他竟然真的带出了声哭腔，这让Oswald立刻低下头，像是怕让别人看到他真正的哭相。

“…我现在只能信任你了，Jim. 我是说真的，”他抽了下鼻子，抬起脸，顶着泛红的眼眶看向戈登，“不然我也不会找到你，指望你这个全哥谭最正直的警察把我放出去！”

“……当然，如果你不愿意就算了，”Oswald又失望地垂下眼睛，肩膀微微抖动着，“我已经受够这么下贱地求着你了，这么多年一直都…”

身子被揽过去，Jim突然吻住了他。那陌生的触感，是企鹅几年前就在肖想，今日却才真正得到的。

Omega的香气萦绕在鼻尖，戈登用了很大意志才强迫自己松开那张甜蜜的小嘴，

“我没说不愿意，”他摸了摸企鹅仍处于发愣状态的脸蛋，又在那柔软的唇瓣上吻了一下，“我只是想听你说句实话，Oswald.”

 

企鹅顺理成章地就被压到了床上，戈登埋在他的颈项间，就像每一个上他的Alpha一样沉迷于他腺体散发出的信息素。

“Jim…Jim，你就不能先帮我把手铐打开吗？”他动了动手臂，企图用声音唤醒Alpha的注意，那锋利的金属边缘刮的他生疼。但对方正忙于抬起他的腿，把玩着他屁股和大腿内侧的软肉。

过了一会儿，他才从那黏腻的舔吻里听到一声含糊的 “不行。”

Oswald不禁翻了下眼睛，他都怀疑Jim是不是只是在等个合适的理由好上了他。

他们又开始接吻。

虽然他的屁股被人操了不少次，但并没有什么人好好吻过他。这导致Oswald的吻技生涩得像个处男，只能半张着嘴，任由经验丰富的警长把他吻的七荤八素、两颊绯红。

在Oswald怀疑自己可能要被吻到窒息的时候，Jim才舍得放开他，在他们通红的唇间扯出一道暧昧的银丝。

戈登稍微坐起身，俯视着Oswald，开始解他的衣服。Alpha健壮的身形笼罩着他，这让企鹅吞了下口水。

“Jim，帮我打开吧，让我摸摸你”

他再次请求着，一边扯着手铐，一边难耐地向上弓起身子，胸前的两颗凸起从敞开的衣襟滑露出来。

“……Fuck，whatever.” 戈登终于抵挡不住诱惑解开了那副碍事的手铐。

一被松开Oswald就扑上去抱住他，解他的衬衫扣子，像个发情的母猫一样在他下颚和嘴角处又亲又舔，手还不老实地伸进他衣服里摸他的胸肌和手臂上的肌肉。

戈登只好抓着他的手腕，把这只乱点火的小鸟压回了床上。

“嘿，老实点，”他威胁着，“不然就再把你锁回去。”但回应他的是企鹅伸到他腿间来回磨蹭的小腿。

 

“啊—”

Oswald呻吟出声，他后面的伤其实还远没有痊愈。穴口微微红肿着，但这并没影响那已流出了大量的爱液。

戈登吻着他的脊背，手指在他的小穴里做着扩张，每一次那稍宽的指节划过穴口都让企鹅发出一声绵软的喘息。

Jim附到他身上，鼻尖在他后颈处来回滑动着，那里隐约散发着另一个Alpha的味道，但更多还是Omega纯净可口的信息素。

“他们有标记你吗？Oswald.”他亲着他耳后的一小块肌肤。

企鹅侧过头，脸枕着手臂，饶有兴趣地看着身后的Alpha，“没有，没有人标记过我，Jim.”

他微笑着拉起戈登没有在‘忙’的手，放到自己胸前，“你现在就开始吃醋了吗？”

“哼，有点” 戈登笑着揉捏着那送上门的乳粒，低头和Oswald交换了一个吻。

 

进入比他想象的疼，刚被缝合好的小穴不应当这么快就承受性交。那里比处子还要敏感、紧致，发炎造成的高温也会使得Alpha容易失去控制。

光是插入的过程，就让戈登差点交代在里面。他深吸口气让自己稍微缓一下，顺便安抚地摸着Oswald颤抖的腰肢。

“我弄疼你了？”他俯身亲了亲他的肩膀。

企鹅摇摇头，松开紧咬的下唇，尽管额头上已经布满冷汗，“继续，Jim.”他笑着回头看去，手伸到后方拽住Jim的手腕，“操我。”

“啊——”

阴茎顶弄着他敏感的甬道，呻吟与床铺的嘎吱声淫荡地混杂在一起。

一旦动了起来噬骨的快感就逐渐替代了痛苦。Jim操了他一会儿，又抓着他的腿把他翻了个身，性器在体内旋转的触感让Oswald发出一声难耐的呻吟。

但戈登很快就继续满足他了，他撞击着企鹅富有弹性的屁股，他们的交合处已经被Omega的淫液弄的水光粼粼。

“Jim, Jim…”Oswald向上顶着胯，迷乱地喊着戈登的名字，让对方插的更深。他就快要到了，小穴贪婪地吸着体内的阴茎。

“标记我，”他伸出手臂勾住戈登的脖颈，和他色情地湿吻着。“标记我，Jim…”他又重复了一遍，同时仰起头露出颈侧脆弱的腺体。

 

高潮过后，Oswald餍足地躺在Jim身下，继续让他操着自己。再一次被标记的腺体果然不舒服起来，两种Alpha的信息素相互排斥着，导致被刺破的地方红肿且不易止血。

但戈登只当这是正常现象，温柔地亲吻着自己留下的标记，还爱怜地为他舔着伤口。

这让Oswald一边享受，一边难得厌恶起自己。作为回报，他贴着Jim脸侧，凑到他耳边轻声呻吟着给他助兴。

他要是早点告诉Jim他是个Omega就好了，他也许就不会和Ed产生交集，也不会再死心塌地地爱上那个负心汉了。

但现实没有如果，他只是个在用欺骗换取爱的可怜虫，而这点爱很可能过了今晚就荡然无存了。

下身的顶弄加快了，随着最深的两次撞击，身上的Alpha也达到了高潮，Oswald配合地收缩着甬道，直到温热的精液全数注入了他的体内。

“在想什么？”Jim亲了亲他的眼角，从他身上滑了下来，改为侧身搂着。

Oswald靠到那结实的胸膛上，熟练地勾起一个笑容，“在想我如果给你生几个小警察会怎么样。”

生育，对于一个Alpha来说不会有比这更动听的情话了。可看啊，又一个谎言，托Ed的福他根本就不可能怀孕了！

Jim果然表情一滞，而后像是被触动了一样，深情地吻着他的嘴唇。

正温存间，一股不同于精液的液体蓦然自下体流出，Oswald吐出一声呻吟。刚刚高潮过的身体又颤抖地情动起来。他的腰肢开始发软，比方才更加浓郁的香气飘散出来。

“你……”Jim惊讶地看着他，空气里的信息素浓得让他喉咙发紧。

“别紧张，不是发情，”Oswald好笑地看着明显第一次碰Omega的Jim，“只是标记引起的短暂的热潮期，而你该好好享受这个。” 他抬起腿勾到戈登的腰上，用自己已经微微抬头的阴茎触碰着对方的，“还是说你已经没力气操我了。”

 

等到彻底结束的时候，戈登感觉自己已经要被榨干了，床单被他们弄的湿哒哒的，周围浓郁的信息素终于淡去了些，取而代之的是性事后淫靡的气息。而Oswald早已昏睡过去，赤裸着身子蜷缩在被单上，像个被玩坏了的情色娃娃。

戈登忍不住在他的鼻尖上亲了一下，一手拉过被子盖好两人的身体。他稍微支起身，拨弄开Oswald额前汗湿的刘海儿，观察起他的五官。

手臂似是硌到了什么东西，他拽出来一看，是早被遗忘多时的手铐。就像在美梦里突然被人打了一记，戈登这才回想起床上刚刚激情完的是他要看管的犯人，而他现在该把他锁起来了。

这变得格外困难，Oswald的手臂还依恋地抱着他，因为情事而红扑扑的小脸正顺从地埋在他怀里。

戈登尝试让自己狠下心，他抓起Oswald细瘦的手腕举至床头，但那像是想起什么痛苦似的微微隆起的眉头，以及唇间溢出的不舒服的呻吟，让他立刻又把Oswald的手放了回来。

他丢下那副冰冷的手铐，将企鹅搂进怀里，像是在道歉一般不断地在那光滑的额头上安抚地亲吻着。来自Alpha天性的保护欲不允许他对自己的Omega做出那种事，更何况他们才刚刚标记完。

看来他的曲别针是用不上了。

黑暗里，Oswald忍不住悄悄睁开眼，在男人的胸前不准痕迹地落下一吻，说不感动是假的，一瞬间他甚至都想就这么一直在他怀里躺到天明。


End file.
